


Kiss The Boy

by Ladytoadstool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is best girlfriend, Drinking, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, percy just wants boy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytoadstool/pseuds/Ladytoadstool
Summary: Normally, Percy didn’t think about Nico in detail. That sounds like a dick thing to say but it was true. It was painful to think about his mistakes and how horribly he had treated him. Percy was also embarrassed at how oblivious he had been about Nico’s crush. Percy was also so head over heels for Annabeth, so miraculously in love with her he hardly ever thought about anyone else but her. It also didn’t help that Nico was gone for weeks to months at a time with no contact. Since Nico’s confession intrusive thoughts had entered Percy’s mind sporadically over the years as he and Nico both grew a bit older though. Percy had no problem with being queer or identifying as such. It didn’t matter much to him. Labels and the like seemed so insignificant in the face of the things he had and his friends had gone through. But, again, intrusive thoughts entered Percy’s mind once in a while. Especially on extremely rare nights like these where he got to see such happiness and childlike wonder on Nico’s face.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Kiss The Boy

Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth decided to hang out together. They had all been stressed with college courses and responsibilities. With their schedule clearing up they decided that movie nights were in order any chance they got. Leo was usually invited as well whenever he could make it to New Rome but he had called Jason earlier in the day to explain that his newest project was so close to being done that he just had to finish it. Which left the four of them.

Percy was unsure of what the nature of Piper and Jason’s relationship was but he just knew he was happy to see them happy. Ever since they broke up and started being what Percy could only describe as friends-with-benefits-with-feelings, they seemed a lot happier. It kind of reminded him of his relationship with Annabeth. Ever since they had decided to open things up and explore polyamory there seemed to be a pressure that lifted off of the both of them. Being able to be open and honest about crushes on other people. 

They got everything set up and ready. They always had movie night at Jason and Piper’s because of their superior television and movie collection; courtesy of Mr. Mclean. Percy had decided on Pulp Fiction despite Annabeth and Piper’s grumbling. Piper always was the first to call Percy a cliche and criticize his movie choice any chance she got. It didn’t bother Percy in the slightest though. He was well aware that his taste in movies was a bit predictable.

Percy and the girls cracked open some cheap beers and laid out snacks. Jason always abstained (a word Annabeth had taught him back when they were in high school) from drinking, which Percy thought was admirable. It was especially nice whenever they went out as well. Percy never had to worry about being a chaperone for drunk demigods. He did not envy that job. 

They were set for their movie night until a drop in temperature set over the room. There was a tug in his gut and he knew what to expect to come. Usually, the tugging stopped after the son of Hades made his appearance, but in recent years the tugging persisted. Annabeth liked to tease Percy that it was the skeleton butterflies fluttering in his tummy. 

Annabeth smiled at the younger boy and wrapped him in a big hug. The group of friends never got to see him much as he was always off running errands for his father. Annabeth and Percy at one point had tried to urge him to go back to school and live in New Rome with them. Percy had been adamant in the fact that Nico was one of the smartest demigods he knew aside from Annabeth and Leo. But, the boy waved them off claiming that he needed a break from people and that being on the surface was making him feel claustrophobic. That had made Percy bust out laughing till tears rolled down his face. Percy was often oblivious to the feelings of those around him but he had gotten better as he got older. He knew that Nico was just deflecting. He was certain that the curly haired boy was upset about his breakup with Will. Neither Annabeth or Percy pushed the issue further though, both deciding that giving Nico his space was for the best. That was about three years ago but it seemed he was still in the habit of disappearing to his father’s realm. 

With Nico’s sudden arrival, Annabeth, in her ultimate authority, decided they should watch The Little Mermaid because Nico needed catching up on every significant film ever created. A couple months previous he had stated that he was tired of not understanding the references the others made. Percy also made it a point to tell Nico that The Little Mermaid was his favorite movie as a child. Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. “Go figure.” he said as he sipped a mixed drink that Piper had made him. Percy could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks though which made him smile. Jason had raised concerns about Nico’s underage drinking but Nico just gave him one of his signature scowls. Nico made Jason swear on the river Styx that Reyna would never know before saying, “I’m old enough to be your grandpa anyways.” 

Nico was sprawled across the couch with his legs over Percy and Annabeth’s lap. He could see the Prince of the Underworld was dazed and entranced by the movie. A Part Of Your World played softly in the background while Percy watched Nico’s bemused expression.

Percy had done an english essay on The Little Mermaid and the genius behind the music, Howard Ashman, in school. He had gotten a perfect score on it, believe it or not. During his research he had learned a lot about Howard Ashman and how the themes of the movie related to his life and his sexuality. He learned that the song they were listening to was a song of wanting and how that could be translated into Ashman’s own want to participate in life without judgement and be accepted by heteronormative society. Annabeth had been really proud of him for his analysis. As Percy sat and listened he wondered if Nico still felt that. He knew the boy struggled for a long time with his sexuality. Percy was curious to know if he still harbored any of those feelings of internalized homophobia. Okay, Percy was a dyslexic English major; he had learned a lot in school. He’s not as dumb as everyone thought he was. 

Piper squirmed in the love seat half of her body laid on top of Jason’s lap. She kicked her feet childishly with a large smile plastered on her face “Did you know Ursula was inspired by Divine, Nico?”

“Should I know who that is?” Nico slurred wiggling his toes seemingly finding the movement amusing.

“Of course you should! Divine was such a great actor and comedian! The muse of John Waters, a fantastic filmmaker!” She chirped enthusiastically, “We’ll have to watch one some time!”

Normally, Percy didn’t think about Nico in detail. That sounds like a dick thing to say but it was true. It was painful to think about his mistakes and how horribly he had treated him. Percy was also embarrassed at how oblivious he had been about Nico’s crush. Percy was also so head over heels for Annabeth, so miraculously in love with her he hardly ever thought about anyone else but her. It also didn’t help that Nico was gone for weeks to months at a time with no contact. Since Nico’s confession intrusive thoughts had entered Percy’s mind sporadically over the years as he and Nico both grew a bit older though. Percy had no problem with being queer or identifying as such. It didn’t matter much to him. Labels and the like seemed so insignificant in the face of the things he had and his friends had gone through. But, again, intrusive thoughts entered Percy’s mind once in a while. Especially on extremely rare nights like these where he got to see such happiness and childlike wonder on Nico’s face.

“Seaweed Brain, you’re staring” Annabeth whispered into Percy’s ear. Percy’s head snapped back to the television, his face was hot from the inevitable blush across his face, and his eyes intently trained back to the screen away from the face of the son of Hades, and Annabeth giggled. Thank Hephaestus the room was dark and no one could see.

Annabeth had no problem with Percy’s infatuation with Nico. She had said so herself. She knew what it meant to Percy but she also knew no one could compare to her in Percy’s heart. She was Percy’s primary partner always and forever. Percy knew this for certain. He shared all of his thoughts with her and her with him. There were no secrets between them which allowed them to explore life and relationships in a non-monogamous way. They were open and honest about this with their friends too; hoping that they could be a source of inspiration in being honest with those you love. “He’s gonna catch you one of these days.” she teased.

Nico kicked Percy in the thigh “Sh, I’m watching!” He hissed his eyes never leaving the screen. Percy was enamored by the sight. Gods, the kid could be so adorable.

“I wasn’t even the one talking! Plus Piper has been talking through practically the whole movie.” Percy exclaimed, earning him another kick. Percy smiled and turned back to the movie, interlacing his fingers with his girlfriend and laying his other hand over Nico’s calf, rubbing small circles on the teen’s leg.

Nico would never admit to liking Disney movies he’d rather be caught dead than admit he was thoroughly enjoying the singing sea creatures and the love story. Percy knew he’d never admit it but times like this he was thankful for alcohol and the loss of inhibitions. Every emotion that usually lay hidden and obscured was so clear on Nico’s face and it was so beautiful. Seeing him happy made Percy happy. It made Percy feel like maybe he was finally getting things right between them.

Time went on as the movie played. Percy sat absentmindedly rubbing circles on Nico’s leg with his thumb. Annabeth’s head rested gently on his shoulder. Percy was so content with life at that moment.

As Scuttle’s horrific warbling began to fill the room Annabeth unlaced her fingers from her boyfriend’s and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to give you some privacy.” her voice barely audible.

Annabeth stood and looked at Piper. “Hey, Pipes, you think you and Jason could help me take some of this stuff to the kitchen” amusement colored her words. Pipers kaleidoscope eyes swirled. Whatever Annabeth was up to Piper seemed to be in on it.

Piper hopped up off of Jason’s lap and pulled him up. “But we’re in the middle of the movie, can’t it wait?” Jason whined. Percy guessed that Jason was as oblivious as he was to what the girls were planning

“It’s fine we can watch it again later, just come help.” Piper urged the blonde. The three moved to leave the room, flipping on a light as they did. Piper gave Percy a wink and a large grin before exiting to the kitchen of her villa. _Ah, so that’s what’s going on_ , he thought. _._

Nico sat up at their friends’ sudden disappearance. “We’re in the middle of a movie, where did they go?” Nico huffed sounding slightly annoyed. 

“Are you enjoying the movie, Neeks?” Percy chuckled. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. Zeus’ beard, he was nervous.

“I mean- I- It’s a good movie! The animation is- it’s pretty! The songs are good too.” Nico stuttered, obviously flustered. 

Percy laughed boisterously and squeezed Nico’s thigh, “Gods, you’re so cute, Nico.” 

Nico sputtered and slapped Percy’s hand away. “You don’t have to make fun of me!” a hot blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“I’m not making fun of you? I mean it! You’re cute. You don’t give yourself enough credit you know.” Percy said affectionately. _I hope I’m not blowing this,_ the older boy thought. 

Nico grabbed his drink and sipped it slowly, “Whatever you say, shell for brains.” Percy snorted at that. What could he say he liked ‘em witty. 

Percy inched closer unconsciously, unaware of how close the two actually were. He could feel Nico’s soft breaths caress his lips; their noses barely a couple centimeters apart. Percy was encompassed by Nico’s scent. The boy himself smelled of damp earth and moss; like the forest after it rained, and his breath smelled of mint and honey mixed with the sharpness of alcohol. He looked into brown eyes and took in their beauty. A deep brown almost black but he knew better. After years and many stolen glances he knew the beauty behind them. Gold flecks in deep pools of brown that almost glimmered in the sunlight. 

“Can I kiss you, Nico?” The older boy implored. Percy raised his left hand slowly and brushed the younger’s soft messy ebony curls behind his ear. Nico’s face flushed a delicate shade of pink, the color creeped to the tips of his awkwardly cute ears.

“Stop joking, Percy.” the paler brunette demanded. Percy was careful though he knew Nico well enough by now to know to be cautious. 

Percy looked back at Nico, his gaze focused and determined. “I’m not joking. I want to kiss you. Can I please kiss you, Nico?” 

Nico stared back into Percy’s eyes, seemingly searching for something. Maybe he was looking for a tell that Percy was lying. Looking for something to prove to himself that Percy was being dishonest. Percy stood his ground and stared back the longer he sat staring the deeper he got lost in the brown pools of Nico’s eyes. Nico let out a small sigh before slowly nodding his head, almost mechanically. 

With permission Percy licked his lips then touched them to Nico’s gingerly. Their lips barely brushed against each other. Nico’s lips were plump and soft. Way softer than Percy ever imagined. He would have to thank his girlfriend for setting this up. He would make it a point to tease her about waiting for Kiss The Girl though. 

Percy moved his lips slowly, letting Nico set the pace for the kiss. As their lips melted together something inside the boy must have registered, like a switch being flipped. Nico pressed against Percy, deepening the kiss. Nico licked his top lip and Percy complied; opening to let them explore each other more. Percy cupped the side of Nico’s face and snaked his free arm around his waist to pull him closer. Nico followed his movements and pressed his body closer. Nico pulled away from the kiss gently and softly nipped Percy’s bottom lip. 

“You smell like sea breeze,” Nico hummed before moving back to kiss him. “You smell so good.” His fingers raked through Percy’s hair.

Percy groaned at his words; his jeans feeling tighter. _Gods, what I am 16 again_ , he chastised himself. He fell onto his back with Nico on top of him, straddling his lap. He really hoped Nico wouldn’t notice the growing bulge in his pants. 

Seemingly, either he hadn’t noticed or didn’t care as he ducked down to resume kissing the son of the sea god. It was all better than Percy ever imagined. Nico was a little rough which he never would have guessed with his typically demure attitude. But, in Percy’s mind it made it even better. _It’s always the quiet ones_ , he smirked into their kiss. 

“What’s so funny?” Nico panted as he caught his breath. He shifted his hips slightly making Percy’s breath hitch. 

“Nothing, you’re just- you’re great,” Percy smiled up at him before pecking him on the lips. “You’re intense, in a good way!” he fumbled over his words not wanting to upset the boy straddling him. Nico grabbed Percy by the collar and pulled him back into a kiss. Not what they were doing earlier but a long passionate kiss. They both sighed contentedly when they pulled apart. 

“Woah!” a familiar deep voice startled them out of their lustful stupor. Both boys looked over to see Jason with his mouth agape and the two girls with satisfied shit-eating grins. 

Both boys flushed at the realization that they had been caught. Nico let out a sound that could only be described as a squeak and hopped off of Percy’s lap with surprising speed. Before anyone could say a word the blushing demigod stepped into the shadows and disappeared. 

Percy sat up and glared at his friends and girlfriend, “Great, guys! Now we won’t see him for like probably, like, three months!” he groaned and flopped back down onto the couch. 

Annabeth moved across the room and stood over her boyfriend. “Make sure to IM him in the morning. I’m going to call Reyna and let her know to keep an eye out for him.” she kissed her boyfriend’s cheek before leaving the room, chuckling to herself. 

“I’m sorry, dude. I should have kept my mouth shut. I just wasn’t expecting that. You know?” Jason said while looking like a kicked puppy. 

Percy sighed and stared at the ceiling, “Yeah, I wasn't either.” he smiled though thinking of Nico and the moment they shared together. 

“Wow, you got it bad, huh.” Piper wrinkled her nose as if she could smell something bad. Percy knew she was teasing him about his crush but her words only solidified his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first ever published fanfic! I hope you liked it! A few weeks ago I watched The Little Mermaid and I got to thinking about movie nights and boy kisses, haha! I know The Little Mermaid is a played out trope in the PJO fandom but what can I say I love 'em.


End file.
